Kayaks are available in many forms and are utilized for a correspondingly wide variety of recreational purposes. When utilizing a kayak in a body of water, one may wish to engage in other activities such as, but not limited to, fishing. However, the design of conventional kayaks presents numerous inconveniences and difficulties. For example, when fishing, one must secure the kayak paddle, fishing pole, tackle box, and additional miscellaneous accessories on or within the kayak. Because one remains seated within the kayak, there is generally very little space to place the kayak paddle and accessories when fishing. Mounting systems for kayak paddles, fishing poles, and accessories do exist, although there are several inherent shortcomings to these existing systems. One such shortcoming is the difficulty or impossibility of utilizing a spray skirt in conjunction with a mounting system. These mounting systems typically mount directly to the rim of the kayak cockpit, preventing the use of a spray skirt as a spray skirt must be secured to the rim in order to be effective. The present invention seeks to provide the user with a means of securely mounting a kayak paddle as well as additional accessories to a kayak without compromising the ability to utilize a spray skirt as well.
The present invention is a kayak paddle and accessory mounting system for safely and securely mounting a kayak paddle in place while the user engages in other activities. The present invention additionally provides the user with a means of stowing and securing various other accessories including, but not limited to, fishing poles and tackle boxes. The present invention is mounted to the kayak body and is offset from the cockpit rim to allow a spray skirt to be normally mounted to the cockpit rim.